


Мартин

by Dauring



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Original Character(s), ОМП - Freeform, драма, пропущенная сцена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dauring/pseuds/Dauring
Summary: Мартин жил в этом доме уже десять лет, но так и не смог привыкнуть к его огромным размерам... возможно потому, что в самом доме почти не жил, обитая в общежитиях, на тренировках, сборах и в лагерях... Отчим мог и любил отсылать Мартина подальше от себя, от своего дома и своей семьи (в которую, между прочим, входили его, Мартина, мама и сестра!). Но даже тогда пристально наблюдал и постоянно вмешивался, старательно ухудшая жизнь пасынку.





	Мартин

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально писалось по идее "у Эггзи есть богатый отчим". (Что видно из занятий Мартина). Однако потом Мартин оказался слишком живым, чтобы впихивать его в роль Эггзи

Расстояние от кабинета отчима до своей комнаты Мартин пролетел за рекордные пять минут — он жил в этом доме уже десять лет, но так и не смог привыкнуть к его огромным размерам... возможно потому, что в самом доме почти не жил, обитая в общежитиях, на тренировках, сборах и в лагерях... Отчим мог и любил отсылать Мартина подальше от себя, от своего дома и своей семьи (в которую, между прочим, входили его, Мартина, мама и сестра!). Но даже тогда пристально наблюдал и постоянно вмешивался, старательно ухудшая жизнь пасынку.

Сначала это была гимнастика. Женский спорт, по мнению самого Мартина, но отчим был только рад занять его чем-нибудь... нежеланным. Нереальным. Чтобы потом с презрением поджимать свои порнушно-красные губы и цедить, что его сын (пусть даже и приемный, нежеланный, ненужный) должен быть лучшим во всем. И что если Мартин не желает приложить хоть каплю усилий для этого, то он жалок и слаб. И, конечно, не поедет вместе с семьей во Францию, конечно же нет! Мартин останется и будет заниматься, пока не добьется успеха.

И Мартин занимался. Тренировался снова и снова, тянул связки, сидел на строжайшей диете... рыдал ночами в подушку, скучая по маме и не понимая, что он сделал не так, почему отчим недоволен, если учителя все хвалят его, говоря, что через пару лет он догонит одногодок, хоть и заниматься начал поздно. Десятилетний мальчуган, практически выросший на улице, изо всех сил старался понравиться новому папе, из-за которого мама снова начала улыбаться, из-за которого у него появилась маленькая сестренка... Школьные оценки резко улучшились, Мартин ночи напролет заучивал сложный этикет, всей душой тянулся... И получал в ответ лишь холодные, колючие взгляды, обидные, жестокие слова и розги — ровно столько, чтобы было больно, но не мешало занятиям.

А через четыре года, услышав, что его приемный сын вполне может попасть в сборную, отчим разозлился. Кричал. Наказал в десять раз сильнее обычного, так, что Мартин несколько дней не мог встать с кровати, а когда все же вышел из комнаты, был "обрадован" переводом в военный пансион, где каждый первый был потомственным военным, так что и развит был соответствующе. В отличие от Мартина, больше походившего на девочку из-за чертовой гимнастики.

Он выжил там лишь чудом, сумев извернуться и во всем этом "цветнике" найти себе друга. Ну, как друга. Первый год он просто таскался вслед за Ником, постоянно прячась за него и непрерывно тренируясь, пытаясь догнать хотя бы самых хилых. Что у него в итоге получилось. Хотя внешность все равно осталась девчоночья, и огромной силы не было — Мартин во всю использовал ненавистную гимнастику, уклоняясь, избегая, убегая... Да, его звали трусом, да, отчим опять был недоволен, но четырнадцатилетний волчонок больше не нуждался ни в чьем одобрении — давно прошли те времена, когда отчаянно хотелось, чтобы отчим им гордился.

Выпустившись в 18 из пансиона, Мартин планировал забыть все произошедшее как страшный сон и попробовать поступить куда-нибудь — наивный мальчонка в нем давно умер, так что он прекрасно понимал, что помощи от отчима не дождется, скорее уж тот всеми силами будет мешать, придумав очередной убийственный квест... Письмо о его зачислении на факультет компьютерных наук пришло на следующий день после того, как Мартин спешно отбыл на военные сборы будущих морпехов. Хотя плавать он не умел от слова совсем — за все эти годы его не взяли ни на одну "семейную" поездку за границу.

Он вновь преодолел это, падая вечерами от усталости и воя от отчаяния, когда за помощь пришлось "расплатиться" телом — в казармах он был самым женственным, а "на безрыбье и рак — рыба"... Жан был еще не самым плохим выбором для первого (и последнего, как надеялся Мартин) раза — он действительно сильно помог с учебой, а то самое сделал быстро и не слишком болезненно. Хотя от ощущения грязи по всему телу это не избавило, скорее даже наоборот.

Так что когда неделю назад отчим приказал ему возвращаться, Мартин не мог понять, радоваться ли ему или истерить — курс морпеха был почти закончен, несмотря на все трудности, однако учеба не приносила ему совершено никакого удовольствия — даже спустя почти 3 года многие пытались прижать его в каком-нибудь темном углу, и Мартин действительно боялся, что однажды у него может не хватить сил сказать "нет"... Однако бросать учебу лишь из-за чьего-то там решения?! После всего, через что ему пришлось пройти?!

И вот сейчас Мартин с трудом сдерживал отчаяние. Самодур отчим, получив отказ, не поленился воспользоваться какими-то там связями. Да черт побери! И вместо самостоятельного ухода, принесшего лишь сожаление о утраченной возможности закончить обучение, Мартина с позором выперли из морпехов, подставив настолько явно, что его не жалели лишь самые ленивые. Зато все было задокументировано, и теперь обратно в армию Мартину точно путь закрыт. Не то чтобы хотелось, но коли нужда припрет, вариант был вполне себе рабочим. Был!

И ладно бы отчим внезапно решил наконец-то услышать его! Позволить выучиться на какую-нибудь специальность, найти работу и просто тихо жить где-нибудь подальше (он был готов отказаться от денег, связей и прочего, даже имя сменить!). Но Мартину явно не могло так повезти. Потому что отчим явно жил в каком-то своем мире — мире, где можно было всю жизнь просто заниматься чем угодно и все равно не успеть потратить накопленные предками капиталы.

Мартин в общем-то тоже почти с детства жил в этом мире, но проблема была в том, что он также привык, что никто не купит ему понравившуюся футболку, и новый телефон ему купят только после выхода из строя старого (и то только после длинной лекции о необходимости быть аккуратными с вещами). Хоть немного спасали денежные призы на конкурсах и подарки на праздники, но все равно любая вещь береглась и использовалась до победного конца. Потому что Мартин даже не пытался мечтать о том, что отчим хотя бы упомянет его в завещании (да и что он вообще до этого светлого момента доживет — отчим был "в самом расцвете сил" и активно занимался спортом и самообороной).

Однако это видимо не помешало ему впасть в старческий маразм — ничем иным его новую авантюру объяснить было нельзя. Хотя нет, можно. Но думать о том, что тебя хочет убить собственный отчим... Проще сразу самому убиться.

Но в самом же деле! Зачем, вот зачем Мартину какое-то там секретное шпионское агентство?! Ему плевать на весь мир! Максимум — защитит маму и сестренку (и отчима, как не прискорбно. Но только пока тот делает счастливыми свою семью!). Мартин ненавидел драки и войну, он всю жизнь уворачивался, избегал, лгал и приспосабливался. Честно говоря, он с трудом находил в себе силы бороться даже за самого себя, потому что любые приложенные им усилия разбивались в пыль о непонятную ненависть отчима. И он мог лишь изо всех сил пытаться хотя бы выжить.

Но отчима никогда не волновали его проблемы, так что в Кингсман Мартин очутился уже через месяц. Причем даже не рекрутом на место Ланселота, а всего лишь мальчиком на побегушках. Абсолютно бесправным, с постоянной угрозой увидеть что-то не то и получить заряд амнезии, с вечной усталостью, сравнимой разве что с первыми его днями в военной академии или самых сложных буднях морпеха. День за днем, месяц за месяцем.

Хотя при появлении рекрутов стало чуть проще — отчим все же заметил умирающий вид пасынка и, презрительно хмыкнув, пообещал отправить его к Мерлину.

У штабного волшебника Кингсман работать было и легче, и сложнее — он требовал не нудной однообразной работы, а постоянного напряжения мозгов, оригинальных идей, быстрой реакции. Здорово помогли те книги, что Мартин штудировал, готовясь к поступлению на факультет компьютерной безопасности. Мерлин был доволен и даже позволял иногда наблюдать за рекрутами во время обучения — Мартин ему явно нравился. Иногда, когда жизнь казалась совсем уж невыносимой, можно даже было немного помечтать о том, что и после выпуска Ланселота Мерлин позволит остаться рядом, возможно даже позволит одновременно освоить какую-нибудь программу в вузе... Не ради будущего Мартина, конечно, но ради его большей полезности хотя бы.

Однако будни в Кингсман закончились также неожиданно, как и все в жизни Мартина, пусть на этот раз, ради исключения, и без влияния отчима (во всяком случае на это хотелось надеяться). Рекруты отбыли на какое-то задание, а Мерлин, взглянув на бледно-зеленого парня, решительно отправил его домой, чтобы как следует отоспаться и отдохнуть... И ровно на следующий день на резиденцию отчима напали.

Кажется, им были нужны заложники для шантажа, но увы. Свою семью отчим еще несколько месяцев назад куда-то отправил, и в особняке лишь по случайности оказался никому не нужный пасынок. Во всяком случае так Мартин и заявил своему похитителю, представившемуся миллиардером-филантропом Валентайном. Хотя куда больше ужаса внушала его помощница Газель.

Мартину, если честно, было совершенно наплевать. Он так и заявил растерянно улыбающемуся недозлодею — делайте что хотите, меня достало.

Валентайн оказался не так прост, как казалось на первый взгляд, и это даже возможно могло бы вызвать страх. Но перечисление всех его "достижений" ничего кроме бессильной злости не вызвало. Мартин устал сожалеть о сотне упущенных по чужой прихоти возможностей. Мартин хотел лишь покончить наконец с этим. Мартину нечего было терять и не за что бороться.

Валентайн продолжил эстафету "заставь Мартина заниматься тем, что ему не нравится". О, он даже сумел превзойти все хотелки отчима вместе взятые! Потому что этот сумасшедший решил, ни много ни мало, уничтожить половину населения мира. Не забыв, конечно, предварительно спрятать в безопасное место всяческих богатеньких уродов, радостно приветствующих "спасителя человечества". Сам Мартин сумел достаточно убедительно заявить о том, что всю эту дрянь он творит не из любви к искусству, а из мести отчиму. Валентайн купился и даже расщедрился на полную информацию о Кингсман. Сделал Мартина главным над продажным Артуром, с потрохами сдавшим всех и вся. Пообещал после чистки позволить лично уничтожить выживших агентов (и в особенности Артура), а потом создать новый, улучшенный Кингсман... Мартин старательно кивал, кипел от ненависти к самоуверенному психу Валентайну и читал, читал, читал. Ему было необходимо найти способ связаться с Мерлином. И желательно понять, как уничтожить или хотя бы вывести из строя чудовищную машину смерти.

Ему даже не пришлось делать чересчур много. Чуть ослабить глушитель связи в Кентукки, позволяя Мерлину увидеть произошедшее, узнать о истинном злодее и его плане. Чуть-чуть перегрузить чип Артура — только чтобы шов стал заметен — и вовремя послать вирус, чтобы исключить возможность взрыва и оставить рабочий канал для Мерлина. Отправить встречать "Артура" тех, кто совершенно о нем ничего не знал. Помочь не слишком умелому в деле взломов чужих компьютеров рекруту передать информацию Мерлину и даже добавить немного от себя. Вывести из строя дверь там, камеру здесь, изменить команду, выпустить "не там" сонный газ... И едва успеть дезактивировать свой чип, лишь чудом разгадав причину видимого бездействия Мерлина. Это было опасно.

Эпичную последнюю битву героя с злодеями Мартин досматривать не стал. Напряжение последних часов схлынуло, оставив после себя лишь какую-то странную апатию. Во всяком случае ничем иным он не мог объяснить внезапное желание увидеть Мерлина, рассказать ему, позволить другому решить оставшиеся проблемы... И плевать на так и не вытащенный чип. В каком-то смысле умереть от рук Мерлина было бы даже приятно. Да и стоит передать в Кингсман данные, которые знал только Артур. Им будет полезно. Да и маме получится передать сообщение... Если не думать о том, помнит ли она вообще, что у нее есть сын.

Коридоры заполнены телами, и Мартин почти безразлично думает, что в этом массовом убийстве есть и его вина. Конечно, на кнопку нажал Мерлин, но, не будь Мартина, он бы не получил чип, а значит не смог бы его взломать (если бы успел). Но переживать на этот счет как-то не хочется. Возможно он вскоре тоже умрет. А так хоть будет уверен, что хоть где-то его странное обучение пригодилось, хоть для чего-то он терпел все эти годы.

Путь до самолета Кингсман удивительно короткий. Один вздох, одно размышление о жизни и смерти, и вот он уже останавливается на границе видимости. Можно сделать шаг вперед и доверить свою судьбу Мерлину. А можно положить ноутбук на видное место и сбежать. Использовать чей-нибудь вертолет и скрыться, начать новую жизнь. Сейчас по всему миру хаос (даже если он постарался поставить уровень подачи энергии на минимум, так и не поняв, получилось ли), будет легко легализовать себя и уехать подальше. Изменить внешность. Получить обычную жизнь, где можно будет самому решать, чем заниматься. Где будет время на поход в кино, в парк развлечений, в ночной клуб. Где появится личная жизнь и может даже найдется кто-то, кто полюбит его...

Мартин поднимает руки вверх и делает шаг вперед. Потом еще и еще. Шагах в десяти от трапа он останавливается и ждет. Кажется, отчим все же воспитал в нем и что-то хорошее. Странно.

Мерлин выходит, сжимая в руках какое-то огнестрельное оружие, и Мартин с удивлением понимает, что на место апатии постепенно заступает умиротворенность. Ему приятно знать, что Мерлин даже в такой ситуации не считает его врагом, он счастлив, что его явно не станут убивать на месте просто за чип в голове.

— Мартин? — как-то нерешительно (но с надеждой!) спрашивает Мерлин, и остается только кивнуть, потому что в горле застрял комок эмоций. И губы тянутся в улыбку. — Ты был пленником? — улыбка тает, и нет сил отрицательно покачать головой. Мерлин и сам не верит. — Зачем ты здесь? — вот так сразу. Без бесполезных "зачем ты нас предал?", без гневных "как ты мог?!". 

— На ноутбуке все, что Артур рассказывал о Кингсман. Плюс еще разная информация. Все, что я смог незаметно достать... Ну, и мои коды доступа в сеть. Пароль — "Мерлин", — Мартин делает три осторожных шага вперед, кладет на пол ноутбук и отходит, чувствуя почти печаль расставания. Он привязался к своему молчаливому другу, помогавшему ему выживать.

Мерлин смотрит как-то слишком уж задумчиво, рассеянно отстукивает пальцами знакомый ритм, и Мартин окончательно расслабляется. Все закончилось. Он выжил и добрался до своих. Мерлин точно сделает все правильно.

Так что, получив короткое "бери ноутбук и за мной", он, не раздумывая, подчиняется. Мерлин как-то удовлетворенно хмыкает. Мартин думает, что только что прошел какой-то очередной тест, и не может сдержать улыбку. Это так знакомо и так приятно, что хочется сделать какую-нибудь глупость, например обнять Мерлина и сказать ему, как же он рад его видеть.

— Будешь вторым пилотом. Мы летим за Ланселотом. В течении оставшегося полета тебя никто не должен видеть, — коротко инструктирует Мерлин, и остается только радостно кивнуть, сдерживая бесконечные вопросы. Но Мартин знает, что в свое время он получит все ответы — не всегда словами, но действиями. Это же Мерлин. Он волшебник.


End file.
